1. Field of the Invention
The invention is to a bus stop sign and attention getter having self-contained solar powered, selective useable illumination for information dissemination and bus driver notification.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is crowded with roadside signs that include solar-powered illumination. Examples include P. Gibson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,405, issued Aug. 22, 1978) and D. Doan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,904, issued Apr. 29, 1980) and W. Daigle, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,321, issued Oct. 17, 2000) and R. Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,263, issued Feb. 18, 2003) and K. Lee (U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,640, issued Nov. 29, 2005) and C. Tseng (U.S. Publication No. 2004/0076013 A1, published Apr. 22, 2004), and C. Beverly (U.S. Publication No. 2006/0139156 A1, published Jun. 29, 2006).
The providing of a “u” shape sign support or post with a reflective cover is disclosed by A. Burlando (U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,379, issued Dec. 12, 2000) and A. Burlando (U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,898, issued May 22, 2001).
D. Jones et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,698, issued Sep. 13, 2005) disclose a traffic control sign with LED attraction. R. Patty (U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,919, issued Aug. 16, 1977) teaches an illuminated sign with on/off switch for an intermittently activating a strobe light and illumination light. C. Tseng (U.S. 2004/0076013, published Apr. 22, 2004) teaches an illuminated door plate using a solar panel, battery and control.